


Friends will be friends

by katzepatze



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzepatze/pseuds/katzepatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles about friendship.<br/>Other tags will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Hana & Ian) That's what friends are for

Hana was trembling. She had told her friends to go on ahead because she wanted to grab something from the clubroom, but now she wished that they had waited for her. In front of her stood a boy, seemingly older than her. He wasn't much taller but his words were enough to make him look very intimidating.

„How did you even get to join the club? I bet you're crap at video games anyways. Maybe you're the girlfriend of one of them? I can't see why else they would hang out with you. But I can't imagine that one of them even wanted you to be his girlfriend.”

Why was this person so mean? Hana had never even met the guy but here he was, insulting her, her looks, her friends...

The boy stopped suddenly, his eyes now next to Hana's face, brows furrowed.

“Is there a problem?”, a voice that Hana recognized immediately asked icily.

His sudden appearance made her jump a bit, but then she felt an arm wrapping around her shoulder.

“Ian.”, she whispered, looking up at her tall friend.

She had never seen him so pissed off. He looked like he was absolutely ready to kill someone, face scrunched up in anger, his mouth forming the biggest frown Hana had ever seen on him (and that meant something, Ian frowned a lot).  
His voice was dangerously calm, though.

“If there is, I'd really like to hear about it. Maybe I can help?”, he stared at the boy, who seemed intimidated by the much taller boy.

“U-uh, no, I was just saying... I-I have to go.”, the boy stuttered. And with that, he ran past Hana and Ian, both of them following him with their eyes to see him disappear behind a corner.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”, Ian asked, turning his face to look at Hana. His expression had changed, looking concerned now rather than angry.

Instead of answering him, she buried her face in his jacket, hugging him tightly.

“T-thanks Ian, I d-don't know what I would've done w-without you.”, she sobbed into his chest quietly. 

He just hugged her back, petting her hair.

“That's what friends are for, after all.”, he whispered.


	2. (PBG & Jeff) Boredom

Jeff sighed.  
It had been a pretty hectic day. It was the first day of the school year, after all.  
He was just glad he could relax and have a nice, quiet evening soon.

„Jeeeeeeeeeff!“

Well, there went that plan.

He heard him before he saw him, running like he was chasing a ball over the soccer pitch.  
(Thank you Shane for teaching us that a soccer field should be called pitch instead.)

„Oh, hey PBG!“, he yelled back before taking a step to the left to prevent his friend from crashing directly into him.  
„Are you alright dude? You seem so... excited?“, Jeff asked his friend who was panting from the mad run he had made for Jeff.  
His brown hair was messily hanging into his face and his green eyes were full of excitement.

“It's her Jeff!”, PBG answered, still trying to catch his breath, “I just know it's her. The same name, the same eyes...”

“Woah, okay calm down dude. Who are you talking about?”

Jeff had already talked to his best friend while standing in line for the dorm bathroom that morning. He definitely hadn't been that pumped up earlier today, so something must have happened in class.

“Jeff, are you even listening? I'm talking about her!”

“Oh yeah, of course, her. How was I not able to tell?”

“Glad you're realizing your mistake. But dude I swear, if it's not her I might as well have gone mad.”

“Well it seems that it isn't her then. Dude, I still have no idea who you're talking about. I'm not in your class, did you forget?”

Sudden realization washed over PBG's face. He flushed a little, scratched his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

“Oh sorry, yeah I completely forgot, I'm just so excited.”

“Really? I would've never guessed.”, Jeff laughed.

“Okay, do you remember me talking about that girl I was friends with when I was little? So, today in class...”

Jeff gave his friend a crooked smile while listening closely to what he said.  
He had just started to get bored anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another drabble. If you have any prompts, feel free to hit me up!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. (Ian & Luke) Mermaid Scorpions

*Ding*

Ian shot up from his pillow.   
He seemed to have fallen asleep while practicing for the tournament. Still in his uniform and club jacket and with his phone lying on his chest.

*Ding*

The noise that had woken him up rang through the silent room again. Ian heard Jeff stir on the top bunk, but fortunately he didn't wake up. He turned down the notification sound and looked at the messages he had just received.

Luke, 03:58 – dude  
Luke, 03:59 – are lobsters mermaids to scorpions?

Ian stared at his phone for a second, not sure if that walnut had just woken him up to ask that dumb question.

Ian, 04:00 – Luke it's four in the fucking morning

He put a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. After he started to see shapes and colours because he had rubbed so hard, he looked back at his phone.

Luke, 04:02 – really? Oh man yeah ur right, I didn't even notice, I'm still in the arts center  
Ian, 04:02 – You know that the door is locked? You can't get back into the dorms. What are you even doing there so late???  
Luke, 04:03 – I was just working on something. Can't you let me back in? I'm coming now

 

Before Ian could even protest, Luke went offline. Cursing silently, he slipped on some shoes and stepped out into the hallway.

He reached the door a minute later and already saw Luke running for the building so he wouldn't get caught. Ian unlocked the door from the inside just as the other boy reached it.

“Thanks man, I owe you something”, Luke whispered, panting.  
“Yeah you fucking do. And now go to bed, the circles under your eyes are darker then Miss Shizuka's love life.”

Luke giggled and they tiptoed up the stairs to their rooms.

“Man, I hope Jimmy didn't lock your door.”, Ian whispered when they reached their rooms.  
Luke went up to the door across Ian's and Jeff's room and shook his head.  
“No, I wrote him to leave it open. Man, the new song sounds so good, wanna listen to it tomorrow?”

“It already is tomorrow, Luke. Go to bed now.”

Luke shot his friend a last grin and quickly slid into his room.  
The other boy huffed and went back into his dark room as well.

Jeff's leg hung over the edge of his bed, other than that he hadn't moved. Ian was quite glad, his roomate tended to be very grumpy if he had to wake up early.

Ian finally changed out of his clothes and went to bed in just his boxers. When he finally settled down, there was a question he couldn't get out of his head.

/Are lobsters mermaids to scorpions?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a chat on tumblr with that question and I felt like it fit those two very well :)
> 
> Sorry for the long break, had to sort some things out. But now I'm back and I really hope you liked this little chapter.  
> Thanks for reading and as always, please feel free to point out mistakes since English is not my first language :)
> 
> (I'm total Brutaltown trash, you can probably expect more chapters with these two dorks :D)


	4. (Hana & Caddy) Rival Slumber Party

Hana lay on the bottom bunk bed, head dangling over the edge, watching how Caddy strolled from one end of the room to the other. 

It was Friday night and Jimmy had decided to have a sleepover at Luke's room (Ian had no say in this whatsoever.) so Hana decided to sleep at Caddy's room. It was like a rival slumber party. May the best slumber party win.

Caddy and her had grown close over the past weeks and months, even though Hana had been terrified of him when they first met.

She remembered the day when she wanted to help out Ian.  
She also remembered the two guns in the hands of the strange British kid.  
(Why were all the British kids so weird? First Shane with his icy attitude and then a kid with GUNS)

She was glad that he felt the need to explain the whole gun situation. It was just a game and since she had started to become friends with him, she learned that he would never actually hurt anybody.

He was like a dangerous looking dog which barked a lot but was really affectionate when you started to pet it.

It was already pretty late, the sun had disappeared about an hour earlier. 

The British boy ranted about school work, at least that's what Hana thought he was talking about. He spat his words out fast and angry, his accent being too thick for the pink haired girl to understand properly.

“...don't you think?!”, he asked her, stopping in the middle of the room.  
“Caddy...”, Hana sighed, trying hard not to laugh about the flush on his cheeks.

She had noticed that a while ago.   
When he got worked up about something, be it a game, a movie or school, his face grew redder and redder the more he talked.

“I didn't understand a single word you just said to me. I'm sorry. It was about school, wasn't it?”

He huffed out a defeated “Fantastic” but repeated his little rant a little calmer.

“I was just venting about all the homework we got this week. I'm pretty sure our teacher knows that the club is planning a trip this weekend. That man hates me more than Shane hates you.”

“Wow, that's a lot”, Hana deadpanned. Ever since they had started to hang out, she had gained a lot of confidence and quickly began to like Caddy's humor.

“But Miss Shizuka also felt the need to give us extra homework. PBG fell asleep again and she was mad that nobody told her.”, she continued.

Hana sat up as her friend sank to the bed next to her.

“Ugh, let's do it together. To get it out of the way. Alright?”, the boy asked, still sounding a little annoyed.

“Sure. And afterwards we'll play some games? Maybe do a round of slaughter and salvage?”

Caddy's face lit up at her suggestion. 

“Oh boy, I know exactly which game we'll look at today...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little thingy was prompted by Splatoon_Rook_64, thank you for your suggestion!  
> I feel like I didn't really do you justice though, I'm just not really happy with this.  
> Writing Caddy is harddddd for me because I don't really watch him all that much.
> 
> As always, please feel free to point out mistakes, so I can improve.  
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (I also somehow feel like "lay" sounds weird. Oh well...)


	5. (Hana & Jeff) Date Night

„Hana!“

She turned around, beaming up at her boyfriend. But that smile vanished as soon as she saw PBG's face.

“Are you alright?”, she asked concerned.  
“Actually, no. My mum just called. I need to go somewhere on Saturday. No way out.”  
“Oh. So no date night?”

Ever since they first started going out, Saturday had been the official “date night”.  
That didn't mean that they went out to eat or to see a movie every Saturday but it was the day they spent time together. Not just quick kisses shared between classes or homework but hanging out, talking all night.

PBG's frown grew bigger at Hana's question.

“Yeah. I'm so sorry, you were so excited for that movie.”  
“Oh, it's not your fault, it's fine!”

She didn't want him to feel bad but...

“But that movie is exclusive for Saturday and you were looking forward to it so much.”

Just as Hana wanted to tell him that it was okay, again, his face lit up.

“How about I get you a Substitute-PBG to go to the cinema with you?”  
“Uh, who do you have in mind?”

He grinned and said: “Well, I know for a fact, that Jeff wanted to see this movie, too. And I think he would make a good sub-PBG. No smooching though.”

-

A light knock echoed through Hana's room. Mai was out with Jared, so Hana had to get herself ready. Her friend normally helped her, she was talented with hair and make up but Hana had learned a lot from the redhead.

She opened the door smiling and Jeff grinned back at her.

“Are you ready?”

Hana grabbed her bag and closed her door behind herself.

Jeff's hair was even fluffier than on normal school days and he wore a shirt with some gaming characters.

“Looking good today, Mr. Fabre!”  
“Well Mrs. Mizuno, I can't do anything but give that compliment back.”

He bowed as they reached the door and held it open for Hana.  
She giggled and dropped a curtsey before she stepped out into the cooled summer night air.

-

Jeff was almost as thrilled for the movie as Hana was.  
“Man, I'm so glad that you were okay with me coming with you. I wanted to see this movie for a few weeks now, but I never got to it!”

She laughed at his almost childlike excitement and hooked her arm in his.  
“I mean, we haven't spent much time together in the last weeks, so I'm glad we are now. Thanks for coming, it wouldn't be as fun alone.”

And with that, they entered the theatre.

-

“WOW, THIS IS EASILY ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES OF THE YEAR!”, Jeff exclaimed loudly.  
Normally, that would've made Hana uncomfortable but right now, she was just as loud as her boyfriend's best friend.

“I KNOW, RIGHT?”, she cheered as they stepped out of the building.

The rest of the way back home was full of inside jokes about the movie, their favourite lines, characters and the rumours about a second movie.

When they finally reached the school again, they tiptoed over campus, trying to hold back their giggles. It was already way after curfew but Jeff still brought her back to her room.

“This was fun. Thanks for having me on PBG exclusive date night.”, he whispered joyfully.

“Thanks for coming, again. We should hang out more often again.”

And with that, Hana slipped back into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friendos! Good to see you again.  
> This "pairing" was requested by LadyLucina28, thank you for your suggestion!  
> I'm not really confident about my writing right now, but I'll keep doing it to get better!  
> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or a kudos, they really help me in finding motivation.  
> Hope you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for a friendship themed drabble, feel free to let me know about them in the comments.  
> Also, since English is not my first language, please excuse any errors I made.


End file.
